


Don't touch my Spider-Son!

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: During a fight, Peter's injured leaving Tony to ponder how he views Spider-Man. More importantly on how he views Peter. As family.





	Don't touch my Spider-Son!

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to @Bucket_Of_Stars! I hope this is what you were looking for! I tried! Good luck on your SAT's I hope this gives you some luck!

Tony shot another repulsor blast at doctor octopus' appendages, Spider-man in the corner of his eyes. Dodging one of the many robotic tentacles being sent his way.

This fight was meant for Peter, Doctor Octopus' cocky attitude dissipated when Iron-Man stepped on the scene. Doc Oc was not happy at all and decided to fight his way out. His full on assault was mainly focused on Peter.

He'd seen the damage this man's done to Peter, he wasn't going to let Peter fight him alone again. Peter carefully swung from one of the bastards appendages to dodge the next.

Tony's mind wandered, maybe if he hit him from the back all the appendages would break down. Tony flew around quickly, watching the battle from behind. Heart sinking when Peter barely dodged a swoop to his head.

"Careful kid," He warned, Peter giving an affirmative sound in response. To focused on trying to wrap up each individual tentacle.

Peter's sense hummed dangerously, his attention turning toward's the claw swiping at his side. Tony's voice calling over afraid from the comm, "Peter move!"

Confused, Peter shrieked as an iron rod was forced through the left side of his hip. Tony shot furiously at Octavius' back, the appendage still gripped onto the pike.

Cracking its arm like a whip sending Peter's body flying, the pike never leaving the tentacles grip. Peter's comm had gone quiet, barely audible gasping and a faint cry when his body hit the nearest building. Breaking through the window's and tumbling into the evacuated site.

Tony surged forward, a growl torn from his lips as he snarled viciously. Blasting the man's back to hell, it's framing shorting out, sparks flying.

Tony's peripheral caught small movement from Spider-Man, he was on his stomach weakly lifting his head. His hand's struggling to push himself up from the ground before he collapsed.

Tony flew over quickly, leaving Octavius to scream in agony and rage. The suit's eyes were misaligned, one barely open the other wide.

Tony ordered for Peter's suit cam to come live, Peter's face was pale with red rimmed eyes. Crying. He lifted his head, Tony staring at both the suit's face and Peter's.

"Report," he bit out. Peter's suit, Karen he thinks; replied worriedly, "Broken hip will require surgery, torn muscle, and several cuts that will require sutures."

Tony growled, turning dangerously to view Octavius trying desperately to revive his appendages. He didn't want to leave Peter but he was going to fucking tie up all loose ends. He couldn't risk this dick wad hurting Peter any further.

As he turned away, Peter's arm reached out weakly to the retreating suit.

"Daddy no," he called weakly, frightened of being left alone. Tony stopped dead in his suit at the words, his throat tightening and jaw clenching.

Nodding simply, Tony shot another repulsor blast at Octavius. Knocking the bastard out, before melting out of his suit and gently rolling Peter over. His head now resting on Tony's lap, Tony carefully removing the mask.

"I'm going to get you in the suit, Peter, tell me when you're ready," He carefully instructed. Peter's breaths were labored, unfocused. In need of guidance.

Tony carefully took Peter's hand, holding it to his chest. Peter carefully following his breathing, thankful for Tony's guidance. His mentor doing everything he could to make him feel safe.

"I think I'm ready now," Peter whispered, the simple phrase sending fear into Tony's heart. He knew Peter simply meant he was ready to put the suit on, but Tony's mind was in overdrive.

Mistaking Peter's exhaustion for defeat, Tony carefully helped Peter sit up. The red and gold suit carefully covering the red and blue.

Peter sniffling uncomfortably within the suit, he didn't exactly fit but it adjusted to him the best it could. Applying pressure to his hip, causing a grunt of pain to escape him. Tony let the suit carry him back to the facility, watching carefully as Peter was laid back on the examination table.

The suit falling away carefully, before clinging back to his own skin. He needed to go collect Doc Oc, though he stayed long enough to watch Peter succumb to the drugs. Specially made to knock him out, Peter's bloodshot eyes looking blearily up at him before closing.

Tony gulped, giving into the urge to kiss Peter's forehead before closing his faceplate and blasting off. Doc Oc had only gotten so far, but he was going to rip those appendages apart. Rip them from his back, and beat him with it. Impale him the same way he fucking impaled Peter.

"Enough!" Octavius shouted, Tony's arm extended toward's him dangerously.

"Don't you understand Mr. Stark, we're two men of the same. I've seen your previous work, what harm you could do. We'd be amazing business partner's, no one could stand in our way. Imagine how quickly that suit of your's can destroy that little Spider of-"

Tony shot repeatedly, "Don't you fucking dare presume to know what I'm capable of! Don't you fucking dare think I'd hurt my son! And don't you dare think I'd fucking let a pathetic dickless son of a bitch such as yourself hurt him every again, let alone kill him."

Tony was raging, teeth pressed tightly together with his jaw aching at the sheer force. Punching and tearing those god awful appendages away before throwing him into the nearest building.

SHEILD arrived not long after, cleaning up Octavius and locking him away. He'd need some major medical attention, Tony had broken the man's spine. It was a miracle the bastard was still alive.

He returned to the facility, May stalking up to him with teary eyes. He wasn't expecting her next word's at all, "Did you get his ass?"

Tony nodded, the blood drying on his suit was evidence enough, "The bastard's not going to recover from this."

"Good," She breathed her steps clicking as they walked to the waiting room.

Peter's earlier word's stalked him, they'd spurred on his own as well.

"Peter called me his father," He spoke softly, slouching in his chair. Hand's wrung together, cracking his knuckles.

May looked at him surprised but smiled in turn, "Do you think of him as your own?"

Tony didn't respond for a few minutes, lost in thought at the question. He wasn't thinking when he had yelled at Doc Oc. If he subconsciously called Peter his son then did that mean he... yeah he supposed it did.

"Yeah, I think I do," He smiled, heart, swelling with pride. His smart little boy, beating up bad guys and keeping him in check. He couldn't have asked for anyone better because when he looked at Peter the whole world went silent.

 


End file.
